villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Wredd
Darth Wredd is a major recurring antagonist in the Star Wars Legacy comic book series were he serves as the main antagonist towards the latter half of the series. He was a human male born on the planet Mala where he was force sensitive in his youth. During the Second Imperial Civil War, Wredd witnessed the destruction of almost all life on his homeworld at the hands of the One Sith using a bioweapon and was taken in by an unnamed member of the order to become his apprentice. During his time as a Sith Apprentice, he wore a mask that covered his identity and he was trained to enhance his abilities in the Dark Side of the Force. In 138 ABY, Wredd and his master went underground as part of a plot to infiltrate all galactic governments and restore the Sith Empire after the death of Darth Krayt, but Wredd took the opportunity to kill his master and wage his own personal war to restore the Rule of Two established by Darth Bane. Biography Beginnings Before he was a Sith Lord, Darth Wredd was a force-sensitive human male who was born on the planet of Mala sometime during the Legacy Era. He had used his force abilities before to help him in acts of hunting and he quickly gained a reputation for not missing a target. Wredd had ambitions on joining the New Jedi Order, but the Jedi had been driven underground following the Massacre on Ossus and were scattered across the galaxy. Sometime during his youth, a species of rogue barbarians known as the Schor-Goya had attacked his village and plundered and raided many others in the surrounding area. Wredd fought off the creatures and even though he couldn't build a lightsaber, he made a sword and used it to defend himself, his family and his village. He succeeded in protecting his people and became a protector of them despite not being a Jedi. Sometime later, he married a woman and had a child. Joining the Sith During the last days of the Second Imperial Civil War, the Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and the One Sith had invaded his homeworld and the man who be known as Darth Wredd was not able to fight them off. His prowess in combat had blinded him to the idea of a threat that he couldn't stop and he was eventually defeated by the Imperial Sith invaders. He was defeated by an unnamed member of the One Sith who, after disarming him by cutting his sword in half with his lightsaber, spared the man and decided to make him join the One Sith. He would make the future Sith Lord watch as an Imperial flagship unleashed a devastating bio weapon created by Vul Isen and witnessed the weapon wipe out almost all life on his world except for him and the planet was knocked out of orbit. Wredd was given his name and title by his new master and became his new apprentice and was taken into the order where he was taught obedience and given a mask to hide his identity and was also taught how to harness his hatred. Darth Wredd would spend his time as a Sith Apprentice traveling on his master's ship before he betrayed and killed him. Ambush at the Surd Nebula An opportunity to strike and kill his master appeared in 138 ABY when a Galactic Federation Triumvirate starship under the command of Imperial Knight Yalta Val had entered into the Surd Nebula. After the end of the Second Imperial Civil War, the One Sith had been forced underground as the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, an alliance made up of the New Jedi Order, Fel Empire and the Galactic Alliance Remnant, banded together and took over Coruscant destroying the Sith Empire and killing Darth Krayt. The surviving members of the One Sith had been ordered to go underground and they were to infiltrate galactic governments to stage a coup in the long run. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Totalitarians Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Rogues Category:Remorseful